child of the dark phoenix
by darkpheonixchild
Summary: Can the bladebreakers find out who or what the child of the dark phoenix is befor it's too late. Rated M for violence, language.
1. Chapter 1 Darkness

Child of the dark phoenix.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of the character. Not fair I want Kai.  
  
Chapter: 1 darkness  
  
The rain fell in drenching sheets, hammering the roofs of the buildings. Kai Hiwatari sighed as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall, he then stared out the window. Lighting flashed as the thunder roared in the sky. From the window, he could see the streets a head of him. Kai glanced back in the dark room as lighting lit the room for a second, everything went quiet except for the sound of the rain. He is the only one in the room, everyone else is sleeping in their rooms, but Kai can not sleep the storm is too loud. Kai looked back out the window too the quiet streets, he saw someone standing outside in the rain looking up the sky, letting the rainfall on them.  
  
'Who the hell would be outside in this weather?' he asked himself  
  
The lighting flashed again of a second.  
  
'Gone' He thought.  
  
The person disappeared as the lighting flashed. Kai unfolded his arms and pushed himself off the wall, he walked up to his bed and laid down with his hands behind his head. He tried to figure out how someone could disappear so fast, he soon fell asleep.  
  
Kai opened his eyes and looked around, he was in complete darkness. He could hear a thudding sound that seemed to come from all directions. He looked over one shoulder then the other trying to find where the sound is coming from. He could now here a low growing sound, it feels like he's surrounded and no matter which direction he took there would be something waiting for him. The growling faded and Kai was left in silence, he turned around as he heard footsteps behind him.  
  
"Who's there?" he shouted.  
  
The footsteps stopped and a loud thud followed, something dropped to the floor. Kai walked to where the sound had stopped, there was someone lying on the floor covered in blood. He knelt down beside the person, it was a young girl. She's badly wounded, Kai put one hand on her back, he then lifted his hand up, his hand is now covered in blood. Kai looked down at the girls back, she has a large cut that starts at her right shoulder and goes down to the left side of her back, Kai traced one finger across the cut.  
  
"Who would do this to a child" he thought  
  
Kai slid one hand under the girl's chin and tilted her head up a little, her left cheek is covered in blood that is coming from the cut on her cheek. "You poor girl, why was this done to you" Kai said as he laid her head back down. Kai got up, he sighed and walked away from the girl. Kai stopped and turned around as he heard a scrapping sound. The girl struggled to her feet and staggered off, she fell to her knees, she began panting heavily as blood ran down her face and dripped to the floor. Kai watched as she got to her feet and walked into the shadows.  
  
"How can she get up, she's to badly hurt. There's no way she'll live for much longer" he said.  
  
Kai heard a growing noise from where the girl had gone something's lurking in the shadows. Kai suddenly felt a looming presence behind him. As Kai swiftly turned around, something jumped at him from the darkness. There it stood a large wolf, but it was no ordinary wolf, its much bigger than Kai with steel-blue fur, its teeth look like there made out of metal and it has glowing red eyes. It growled at him, than jumped at him knocking him to the floor, it had pinned him to the floor with it huge paws. It growled in his face and drool dripped from it's fangs on to Kai's face. Kai struggled to get free but it was no use the wolf is to strong for him. As he counted to struggle he caught a glimpse of someone standing behind the wolf watching as he tried too get free, Kai could not see who it was. As the person raised one hand the wolf raised its head, the person then swung the hand back down, the wolf swung its head down at tremendous speed aiming for Kai's neck.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...

please Review.


	2. Chapter 2 What!

A/N I would have updated sooner but the PC broke, then my dad tried to fix it but he couldn't so I had to.

Thanks for reviewing my story; I never thought anyone would, so I really appreciate it. From now on I'll try to update quicker. If anything is spelt wrong don't balm me, im bad at spelling but it should be right I went over it five times. Well I hope you all like the next chapter. If you think its bad don't worry it will get better on the next.

Please review and tell me what you think.

**Chapter 2: What!**

Kai woke up with a cold sweat running down his face, he wiped the sweat from his face and got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He stripped off and got in to the shower, as the water splashed over his body he thought about he's dream. 'That dream what is its meaning? sigh every night it's the same. The same wolf, the same person and the same darkness that surrounds me' he thought as he brushed his wet hair from his face. Once finished he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist and went back to his room, he dried himself and got dressed. He sat on his bed and looked out the window at the night sky. Several minutes pasted as he gazed out the window, he then got up and left his room, once down stairs he went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge then left the house.

Light from the full moon shined down onto the floor meeting the shadows and the light form the street lamps lit the dark corners of the streets. Kai walked down the quiet dark streets till he came to the bridge leading out of town, he walked down the grass at the side and sat next to the river. He looked in to the water seeing his and the moons reflection. He lay down with his hands behind his head, listening to the wind whip through the trees and the water running down the river. Everything else was quiet and peaceful as if time didn't exist anymore. Splash! Kai sat up the peace and tranquillity was broken by the sound of something splashing into the water, he looked across to the other side of the river and saw someone throwing stones in to the river. He watch wondering when the person had got there, his eyes were then meet by a cold glare from the person throwing the stones, it was to dark to see who it is but the moon reflected from the person eyes letting kai see the cold glare from the person. The cold hate filled eyes seemed to look right in to kai's soul making him feel uneasy, just then the person got up and walked away along the side of the river into the darkness of the night.

The sun began to rise and Kai got up and headed back to the house. As he arrived at the house he saw Ray, Max and Tyson standing by the door.

"There he is, told you he wouldn't be long" Tyson said to Max and Ray.

"No Ray said that not you." Max said pushing Tyson to the side.

"Oh shut up Max" Tyson snapped turning away sulking.

After Tyson stopped sulking they ran up to Kai holding there blades, Tyson and Max then started to mess around trying to grab each others blades while Ray looked at Kai.

"What?" Kai snapped coldly.

"Oh I was just wondering how long have you been up?" Ray asked quietly.

"Longer than you lot" Kai said closing his eyes.

"Hey Kai got your blade?" Max asked jumping up and down.

"Of course I have, who you think I am Tyson." Kai snapped.

Max backed away from Kai knowing its not a good idea to get two close to there cold captain. Tyson then stood next to Max and looked at Kai then to Max.

"All right, time to go meet Hero and if were lucky avoid Hilary" Tyson said walking ahead of the others.

"What was that Tyson?" said an instantly recognizable voice. Hilary.

"I…um… run away." Tyson said running away from Hilary as fast as he can.

"Get back here Tyson!" Hilary yelled running after him.

"Not again" Ray sighed

Tyson and Hilary ran all the way to the park as the others walked along in silence.

Once at the park they spotted Kenny sitting on the grass working on his laptop waiting for them, Max and Ray sat next to him, while Kai leaned against a near by tree with his arms crossed over his chest. Hilary continued to chase Tyson.

"Get back here!" Hilary yelled.

"What are you going to do?" Tyson yelled back.

"Nothing" Hilary yelled trying to grab him.

"Then why are you chasing me?" Tyson asked dodging Hilary.

"Stop and you'll find out!" Hilary yelled.

"No way Hil you'll have to catch me fir… ouch!" Tyson shouted as he ran in to something and fell to the floor.

"You should watch were your going brat" a cold female voice snapped.

"Me watch were im going why don't you!" Tyson yelled looking up to see a teenage girl.

"What was that boy?" the girl asked angrily.

"You're hot" Tyson said with out thinking first.

"WHAT?" the girl yelled shocked.

"Tyson! I so sorry about him, we should have been more careful." Hilary said running up to Tyson.

"Hum. You should keep your boyfriend on a leash bitch or he might get away and find a new bitch." The girl said walking away.

"Who dose she think she is telling me what to do!" Hilary said angrily as she dragged Tyson back to the others. They sat down with the others and waited for Hiro.

Max looked over to Hilary and saw her muttering angrily to herself.

"Hey Tyson what's with her?" Max asked quietly.

"A girl I bummed in to called her a bitch, she also had a go at me which really pissed me off, but then I saw how hot she was. I'll do anything to run in to her again." Tyson said day dreaming. Max watched Tyson lay down thinking about the girl; Max then waved his hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Tyson, hello. You there. Hey guys Tyson out of it, he's lost in a world of his own." Max said looking up.

"Then just leave him" Ray said looking over to Tyson and Max.

"But I want him to tell me about that girl, come on Tyson tell me. What did she look like? Tell me" Max said shaking Tyson

"Alright I'll tell you as long as you stop shaking me! Well she had long light blue hair with dark blue at the ends, her eye were violet and cold looking like Kai's. On her left cheek she has a scar going down it and she had a silver heavy looking metal collar around her neck. She was wearing a dark purple jacket with a black tank-top under it, and a pair of black pant with a red belt hanging around her waist that had a beyblade launcher fastened to it, so I guess that makes her a blader. Oh and her trainers were purple and black, and might I add she was sexy but cold" Tyson said picturing the girl in his head.

"So do you also have my measurements?" a cold voice asked.

"No I didn't find them out yet" Tyson said not knowing who asked the question.

"Umm Tyson was it her?" Max asked pointing ahead of him.

"Was it who? it's her she really here, im not dreaming am I?" Tyson said happily.

"Im going to make you wish you are dreaming you little fucker" the girl snapped angrily going to hit Tyson.

"Hold it that's my brother and im not going to let you hit him" a male voice said.

"Hiro you saved me!" Tyson said hiding behind Hiro.

Hilary looked up to se the girl the walked off in a mood talking to herself still. Hiro stood in-between Tyson and the girl to stop them from fighting as everyone except Kai watched. Hiro then want and stood behind the girl and wrapped one arm around her neck holding her back.

"Hey Hiro what took you so long and who's she" Tyson asked.

"Well me and my friend here had a little disagreement and well we had to sort it out" Hiro said

"Is that why you look like you've been punched in the face?" Ray asked

"Yes, im just glad she didn't hit me lower down." Hiro said embarrassed

"If your hand gets any lower then I will hit you there then I'll rip it and your hand off and ram them down your neck" the girl snapped as Hiro's hand went a little lower.

Hiro quickly let go of her and stood next to her to stop her going of Tyson or walking off.

"So Hiro what did you call us here for, is it to watch you trying to get off with her?" Tyson asked

"Oh no at all, she's not my type. I call you here so I can introduce you to your new team member. Leona" Hiro said pointing the girl next to him.

"WHAT" Tyson, Max and Ray said together shocked.

Kai looked over to see the other in shock.

"I said she's your new team member" Hiro said slowly.

Kai then heard what Hiro said and looked at the girl next to him, she's just as Tyson described her.

'I don't like this' Kai thought as he watch the other talking. His eyes were then meet by the cold gaze of Leona violet eyes. Leona then turned back to the group.

'Her eyes there something odd about them' Kai thought.

"Yo Hiro I told you I don't want to be no a team of losers" Leona said coldly.

"Hey watch who you call losers. You're looking at the world champions" Tyson snapped showing Leona Dragoon.

"I think you've mistaken me for someone who cares. I don't need to be held back by a group of no good second rate bladers" Leona snapped back.

"Cut it out Leona, it's too late for you to turn back now. You already signed a two-month contract." Hiro said waving the contract in frount of her face.

"you said that if I signed that fucking thing you'd give me my money back so hand it over." Leona demanded holding out her hand.

"Oh did I say that I should have said you'll get it back after the two-months. We can't have you trying to leave now can we" Hiro said edging away from her.

"You can be a real bastard you know that. Now give me that contract!" Leona snapped trying to grab it.

"No can do Leo, your just gonna have to live with it. Im sure two-month won't kill you. Will it? I know you've been through a lot harder thing than this" Hiro said walking off. "But what to stop me from killing them" Leona sighed as Hiro walked past her.

"Im sure it'll all work out in the end, so just wait and see." Hiro said.

"I still don't want to be on this fucking team!" Leona said angrily looking to the floor.

"Well we don't need a fucking girl on the team, so you can fuck off back to where you came from!" kai snapped walking over to her.

"Like I want to be here near a loser like you two-tone" Leona snapped back looking at Kai.

"Then fuck off bitch!" kai shouted angrily.

"Ohh big words boy, I think I might be getting scared. Im shacking in my boots" Leona teased.

"That it, no one makes fun of me and gets away with it!" kai snapped.

"I just did triangle face, so if you want a fight come on. I'll even give you a free hit right here, go on hit me. I know you want to!" Leona said pointing at her right cheek.

Kai looked in to Leona eyes trying to stop him self from hitting her. He then saw something he's never seen before; Leona right eye seemed to change colour from violet to deep crimson then back again. As this happened the others back away not wanting to get cough in the fight.

"You should fuck off before I kill you" kai snapped.

"Make me" Leona said getting ready to fight.

"Your pushing your luck bitch" kai snapped getting ready to fight.

Hilary walked back to the other with a younger boy following her, once there she saw kai and Leona about to fight.

"I like to fight fair so you ready triangle face because I wont hold back." Leona said throwing the first punch. Kai blocked it with his hand and punched her back, so Leona jumped to the side avoiding it, she then crouch and swung her leg across the floor into the back of kai's legs. Kai stopped himself from falling and kicked Leona in the face, making blood run out of her mouth. Leona then grabbed kai's foot and pulled him closer and kicked him in the cheast.

"You fucking bitch!" kai snapped staggering back a little, he then ran at her and punched her in the stomach then in her chin making her bite her tongue. More blood ran out of her mouth and then down her neck.

"Stop it you two" Ray shouted trying to get then to stop.

"There not listening" Max sang.

"I'm not sure if I should ask, but why are they fighting?" Hilary asked standing next to Tyson.

"Leona made fun of Kai so they stared fighting." Tyson answered without tacking his eyes off the fight.

"Was that supposed to hurt boy?" Leona asked taunting Kai.

"Shut it bitch" kai shouted going to punch her.

"Don't think so" Leona said grabbing Kai's arm and throwing him over her shoulder.

Kai hit his head on the floor, he shuck his head and saw Leona as she jumped on him punching the ground next to his head while kneeling on him.

"I win" Leona said moving her face closer to Kai's.

"I don't think so; I won't lose to a girl." Kai said flopping Leona on to her back while he laid over her.

"I bet you like that position don't you" Leona said moving one leg so she can kick him off.

"Just admit defeat" Kai snapped holding her wrists down.

"Never two-tone" Leona said putting her foot on his cheast and kicking him off.

"I could have kick you were it really hurts, but I don't fight dirty" Leona said.

They looked at each other, then they ran eachother, they punched each other at the same time. Kai hit Leona in her stomach as she hit him in the face, they then jumped back. Blood trickled out of Kai mouth while Leona's mouth filled with blood so she covered her mouth with her right hand and coughed the blood up. She then swung her hand down letting the blood run off.

"You wanna keep going?" Leona asked still wanting to fight.

"Sure" Kai replied.

"Come on stop it, you've hurt each other enough already" Ray shouted hoping they'd stop.

"Ray there not stopping, what should we do?" Max asked panicking.

"I say let them fight it out, its good entertainment and once they get board they'll stop." Tyson said

"You only think it entertaining because you're looking at Leona's body." Max said.

"Your point?" Tyson asked admitting it.

"If you did try to stop them I think you'd get hurt badly, they just too strong for us." Kenny said looking up at the fight then hiding back behind his laptop.

Kai and Leona went to attack each other again, just as they were about to hit each other a young boy ran between them and stood there.

"What the hell you pulling kid, do you want to get hurt?" Leona yelled.

"Man your hot" the boy said looking at Leona.

"WHAT! How old are you kid?" Leona asked shocked looking at the boy.

"Hey Daichi what are you doing here?" max asked running up to Daichi.

"I found him wondering around to trying to find his way here" Hilary answered

Daichi kept looking at Leona making her angry.

"Stop it brat" Leona said angrily as she turned him away.

Daichi turned back to Leona and looked at her at her again.

"Daichi give it up, leave Leona alone" Tyson said grabbing Daichi and pulling him away. Leona looked up to see Kai walking away.

"Damn him where dose he think he's going we're not finished yet" Leona thought.

She then looked at her hand and shook the blood off.

"Hey Leona are you o.k. your not hurt bad are you?" Kenny asked.

"Im fine" Leona replied.

Ray walked over to Leona and stood next to her.

"What?" Leona asked knowing Ray wanted to say something.

"I'll introduce you to everyone. Im Ray, this is Max, that's Tyson, Kenny, Hilary, Daichi and Kai's the one you were fighting." Ray said indicating who's who.

"I really don't care what your names are, but you already told me and don't think I'll start been nice just because I have to be on the team. As soon as the two-months have past im out of here." Leona said turning away.

"Hey guys I think we should show Leona around, I mean she's not from Japan" Hilary said.

"I already know my way around, so don't bother." Leona said to Hilary.

"We need to show you the house, then you can put your things away" Kenny said closing his laptop and walking off.

"Come on Leona follow us" Hilary said walking with Kenny.

Leona shook her head and grabbed her bag from the floor and follow behind Kenny and Hilary.

They walked in silence to the house, Leona saw Kenny give something to Hilary when they got to the house. Hilary went and unlocked the door; Kenny stopped and turned to Leona.

"Leona can I borrow you blade?" Kenny asked.

"Hum. I don't normally let people see my blade, but I'll let you just this once." Leona said taking her blade out of her pocket, she then removed the bit chip and threw the blade to Kenny as she put the bit chip back in her pocket. Leona then walked past Kenny and followed Hilary upstairs.

"You seen to have forgiven me for what I called you" Leona said as Hilary stop at a door.

"Well I can't hate you forever and I'd like to get to know you better. So I forgave you" Hilary said opening the.

"Whatever, just stay out of my way and we'll get along fine" Leona said walking in to the room.

"Oh come now you don't have to be like that let's be friends." Hilary said.

Leona just looked at Hilary without saying anything.

"Ummm moving on. This is your room, it's the best in the house because the boys don't leave there things in here and it's the second biggest. I hope you like it. Oh here's your keys" Hilary said throwing the keys to Leona.

Leona grabbed the keys out of the air and looked at then she saw two keys and two key rings. One key ring is a wolf and the other a phoenix.

"Do you like them I think there so cute a white dog and red bird" Hilary said then left the room shutting the door behind her.

"She's such a clueless bitch, how to they put up with her, she wouldn't know a wolf if one came up and bit her." Leona said to herself.

She dropped her bag on the floor and laid on the bed, she then looked around the room then to the window.

"Who ever decorated this room really has bad tasted, I hate bright colours couldn't the walls be crimson or dark blue." Leona sighed closing her eyes.

Meanwhile Tyson, Max, Ray and Daichi walked to the house talking.

"Hey guys what do you think of Leona?" Daichi asked.

"Fine I guess, but we don't know her yet so I can't say" Max replied as he looked at his blade.

"I think she's nice" Ray said looking away from the others.

"In what away, her curves or something else" Tyson said nudging Ray.

"Shut up at lest I didn't drool and have daydreams about her like someone did" Ray shouted pushing Tyson away.

"So what if I did. Now say it you think she's sexy don't you?" Tyson said leaning over to Ray.

"I...I...I think she good looking" Ray whispered getting embarrassed.

"Well I think she's sexy and I'd love to touch her." Tyson said daydreaming.

"Get over yourself Tyson she would go out with you even if her life deepened on it" Daichi said hitting Tyson.

"Well she won't be caught dead with you ever" Tyson snapped.

"Who said I want to go out with her. Not me." Daichi snapped back.

They got to the house. Tyson and Daichi are still fighting and Ray and Max tried to stop them.

"She'd never go with you" Daichi said

"I'll have her eating out of my hands in no time, just you watch." Tyson said walking ahead of Daichi.

"Keep dreaming Tyson. She's too good for you." Daichi said running past him.

"I bet I can get her to sleep with me tonight!" Tyson yelled to Daichi.

"Tyson" Hilary yelled hitting him on the head.

"Ouch what was that for?" Tyson shouted angrily rubbing his head.

"You have a dirty mind" Hilary yelled.

"Well it's not my fault Leona's sexy and your not" Tyson yelled.

"Well im sorry im not her" Hilary said walking off.

"Tyson why did you do that?" Kenny asked.

"well im not saying she ugly, I only said it so she would leave us alone, she'll be back later" Tyson said

"Why don't you want her around?" Daichi asked.

"Because we men need sometime alone to do what we want" Tyson said.

"Tyson that sounds disgusting, you better not try doing what I think your gonna try." Ray shouted.

"I never knew watching T.V. was disgusting" Tyson said clueless.

"Never mine" Ray sighed.

"Hey Tyson what "men" were you talking about, alls I see is a couple of boy and a big baby" Daichi said pointing at Tyson.

"Why you little shit, get back here now!" Tyson said trying to grab Daichi.

"No way bro, you're not catching me." Daichi said running away.

"Im not your bro!" Tyson yelled running after him.

"I know, but its not going to stop me from calling you it" Daichi said climbing up a tree.

"Not again, every time there together this happens." Ray sighed shaking his head.

Ray then looked over to the door and saw Kai leaning next to it; he then ran over to him and stood next to him.

"Hey Kai what do you think of Leona?" Ray asked the cold teen.

"I don't trust her" Kai answer looking at the sky.

"Aw come on don't be like that, im sure we can trust her after all she part of the team now" Ray said trying to get Kai to change his mind.

"How can I trust her when I know nothing about her, for all we know she might be up to something." Kai said coldly

"Like what?" Ray asked confused

"Use you head for once and think or do I have to think for you." Kai snapped.

"You mean she might want to take our bit beasts?" Ray said

"Why else would she join the team?" kai said looking at Ray.

"I don't know but we can't help it she part of the team now" Ray said looking at Kai.

"Whatever. There's something not right about her" Kai said walking off with his scarf blowing in the wind behind him.

"Why are you al ways like that, you're always so cold? If you don't trust the ones close to you then who do you trust?" Ray said to himself as his hair is blowing in the wind as he watches Kai walking away. Meanwhile Leona's asleep on her bed. She opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by darkness, darker than the darkest night.


End file.
